


twinkle twinkle little star

by Baiba



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baiba/pseuds/Baiba
Summary: It's really sad and creepy





	




End file.
